


Twin Size Mattress (Used to Be Simple) (Rewritten)

by witchcraft



Series: Simple [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, California, Daddy Kink, Depression, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Self Harm, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraft/pseuds/witchcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers was a simple boy. Well, not really because he had superpowers, superheros for fathers and a family of superheros but he was really simple. He went to school, did his homework, would hang out with friends and his boyfriend, played games like everyone else did. Until something changed that; Depression, Anxiety, Running away and A Merc With a Mouth? Maybe this adventure to California would change him and his outlook on life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Size Mattress (Used to Be Simple) (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> HJHAHAHAHAHAAH and we are back my fellow spideypoolers  
> I decided to rewrite/edit/rename simple and continue it since im not in a big depression like i was when i started it  
> anyways enjoy

He rose from his bed and sighed. Peter wasn’t sure why he felt so hopeless and laying in bed all day in his pjs without showering for the third day in the row wasn’t going to help. He was too afraid to tell pops and dad because that would show weakness. A superhero is never weak. Especially Spiderman.. Sadly Spiderman is weak... He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He walked to his dresser and grabbed clothes to change into. “Peter!” His name was being called but he could barely hear it over the buzzing noise in his ears. “Peter!” Steve's voice called, followed by banging on his door snapped him out of his dreamland. “Y-yeah?” he answered as he walked over to the door. “Your dad and me need to talk to you.” Steve said low. Peter felt anxiety hit him that moment. He nodded and followed his father down the hallway into the living room.

Tony sat on the couch with his arms crossed while staring into space. Which he snapped out of the moment Steve and Peter walked into the room. “Hi son.” He greeted Peter. Peter waved and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He could feel his adams apple bob as he glupped. “What did you want to talk to me about dads?” he asked as he swallowed again. “Well, Pete-” Steve began ”I really don’t know how to put this.” he looked at Tony and fidgeted in his spot on the couch and went on “We think you are depressed and we want you to see a SHIELD therapist..” Peter’s eyes got wide. He couldn’t believe this at all. His own parents thought that he was depressed, Which he wasn’t. “I-I’m not depressed dads. I’m fine it’s just a mood swing because ya know being a teenager and all.” Peter reasoned as he avoided eye contact with his fathers. Tony and Steve looked at each other with a sad look on their faces. 

“Peter.. I know what it’s like to be depressed and this is what it’s like. We have barely seen you for the past three days and you haven’t showered and you haven’t been to school..” Tony muttered as he grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed as he continued “Gwen contacted us and said you haven’t replied to her texts for a week and that when you do talk you barely do. Son, I love you and I want you to please accept our offer of help before it gets worse.” Peter’s eyes were as wide as they could be. He laughed quietly and replied “I know dad but I’m not depressed. I’m fine I promise you that.” Steve opened his mouth to say something but he stopped as Tony laid a hand on his back. “Alright.” Tony said “But you have to promise to go to school and of course, talk to Gwen. She’s worried and so are we..” Peter nodded as he got up from the chair. “Also sweetheart please take a shower.” Steve added. “Okay I will.” Peter said as he walked towards his room. 

Once in his room.. He honestly had no words about how he felt. Peter slowly grabbed his clothes that he dropped on the floor. He sat on his bed and sighed as he dropped the clothes on his lap and grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He had too many texts

Wade :) text message (70)

Gwen ✌ text message (55)

Harry ★ text message (1)

He shook his head at himself as he replied to Gwen first. 

Gwen: Peter, I talked to your dads and they say you haven’t been out of your bed in three days. Is that why you haven’t been to school? 

Me: Yeah. They say I’m depressed and I don’t believe it. 

He internally face palmed at he reply. He decided to reply to Wade next. 

Wade: Hey babyboy! r u alright u haven’t been messaging me back :((( 

Me: I’m sorry babe.. I haven’t been feeling my best lately :/ want to come over tonight? 

He knew he would get in trouble for having Wade over but honestly he didn’t give a shit. Harry was next 

Harry: Heya Peter! I will be in town for winter break want to hang out then!!? 

Me: Sure buddy! I’m excited to see you :) 

He sighed again as he locked his phone and put it in his pocket, he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and sat his clothes on the sink counter and turned to turn on the shower. They had one of those high tech showers so it was easy to use. 75% hot water 45% cold just to balance it out. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he started undressing. Once undressed he started music. Of Mice & Men filled the room with music. He loved them but he never put them on his phone. This is what he gets for letting Wade put music on his phone. He shrugged and got into the shower. He let the warm water hit his back as he popped his back. He stood there until the song ended. He felt himself zone out as he grabbed his shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He felt something over come him. He sang along quietly to the song. By the time he got to his hair he couldn't hear the music over the buzzing in his ears. He scrubbed his scalp and sang along to hopefully make the noises go away. He rinsed his hair as the noise went away. The song was over by the time he got out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and dried off. He picked up his phone to check his messages. He had one from Wade and thank god not Gwen. 

Wade: I will be over! :D what time? 

He checked the time. It was 10:30 and his dads were already in bed due to a meeting in the morning. “Hmm” He said aloud to no one 

Me: How about now? I’m getting dressed rn so just let me open my window :L 

Peter got dressed. His favorite v neck sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants were his 'sexy' outfit for this date night. Wade always came over after his dads left for date night or went to bed early. He knew his outfit didn’t matter to Wade but it kinda mattered to him to be honest. He made his way to his window and opened it. He stuck his head out for signs of his boyfriend then suddenly in front of his face was Wade. “Hi babyboy” Wade greeted. He was in his deadpool suit. Peter smiled and replied “Hi. Let’s get your ass changed into normal clothes or reporters are already posting about how Deadpool was at Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' son's window window at the Avenger’s tower.” Wade smiled even tho you couldn’t tell he was. He smiled back and moved out of the way and let Wade in. They always kept clothes in Wade’s size hidden in Peter’s room. Once he was changed and weapons were put aside, they sat on Peter’s bed with each other just holding hands. “Sooo how are you honey?” Peter asked Wade as he leans on the boy and lays his head on his shoulder. “I’m good but I mostly want to know how you are, So how are you baby?” He asked Peter. He got a sad look on his face and groaned a bit. “My dads think I’m depressed and I’m not sure if I agree with them or not.” He said quietly as Wade's eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well, I’m sorry to say this but I agree with them.. No offense to you but lately you just seem really bummed and not my happy baby boy” Wade replied as he leaned his head against Peters and softly squeezes his hand. Peter nodded and whispered “I know but just I don’t actually know how to feel.” Wade nodded, kissed his head and replied “I know baby boy but we can get you help okay?” Peter nodded and sat up. He grabbed his phone and turned on music. He crawled into Wade’s lap, sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Wade smiled and said “Pierce The Veil? Is this 8th grade?”. Peter laughed and replied “I have been listening to them a lot lately plus hey Kissing In Cars is a good song!” Wade laughed and kissed Peter’s neck softly. He smiled and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He kisses his neck down to his collar bones as Peter moans quietly. He grabs at his shirt and lays his head on Wade’s shoulder. He stops and looks at Peter. Wade smiles and pets Peter’s hair. He smiles back and snuggles into his boyfriend. He doesn’t know when but Peter falls asleep in Wade’s arms. 

He woke up. Panicked. Wade was gone and he could hear his dads outside his door. He sat up and looked around his room. The Deadpool suit was gone, Along with weapons. Wade’s clothes were on the floor. He saw that the window was still open and the music was still playing. He turned to his phone and looked at his messages. 

Gwen (1) text message

Wade (2) text message

He opened the one from Gwen first. Gwen: Oh? Well you should really come to school it’s almost winter break.. Me: I know it is. Me and Harry are supposed to hang out over break 

Then the one from Wade Wade: Your dads came home and almost saw me so I had to leave your cute little sleeping face alone :( 

Wade: image 

The picture was a selfie with Wade and a sleeping Peter curled up next to him on his bed with the caption “Sleep well young spider”. He laughed as he replied Me: Aww you are so sweet! :* 

He sighed because his dads conversation kept going. Peter paused his music to listen in. “You should talk to him Tony. You have delt with this and I’m no good at this” Steve said furiously “I know but I think we should just let him deal with it. I don’t think taking him to a therapist or a doctor is right!” Tony replied. Peter sighed as he walked over to his door and opened it. His dads stood there in total shock. “Can you talk about me somewhere that isn’t in front of my door?” Peter said in annoyed tone. Steve turned around to the living room saying nothing. Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped and just nodded as he followed Steve. Peter slammed his door shut. He took a deep breath as he slid down to the floor in front of the door. The sadness was draping over him again. He didn’t know what to do. He walked over to his computer. He slid out the chair and sat down. He really didn’t know why he decided to look it up but he did. He typed it in slowly. Depression, a word he was not fond of. He scrolled through the websites about depression and Peter didn’t feel like this was him at all. He stared at the symptoms. 

Signs and symptoms include:

⦁ Persistent sad, anxious, or “empty” feelings

⦁ Feelings of hopelessness or pessimism

⦁ Feelings of guilt, worthlessness, or helplessness

⦁ Irritability, restlessness

⦁ Loss of interest in activities or hobbies once pleasurable, including sex

⦁ Fatigue and decreased energy

⦁ Difficulty concentrating, remembering details, and making decisions

⦁ Insomnia, early-morning wakefulness, or excessive sleeping

⦁ Overeating, or appetite loss

⦁ Thoughts of suicide, suicide attempts

It wasn’t him. Not At All. He felt like dying. He wanted to die. Peter wasn’t depressed he was fine. He opened his drawer, grabbed a pencil sharpener and a screw driver. He promised he wouldn’t cut himself again but sometimes relapsing was helpful. He lined up the screw driver with the screw in the pencil sharpener despite his shaking. He couldn’t feel anything by the time he got the razor unscrewed. “Javris, Lock my door please” Peter asked the AI. “Will do master Peter but you seem to be showing signs of distress. Would you like me to notify your fathers” The AI responded. “I’m fine Javris” Peter said as his door locked. He rolled up his sleeve as he put the razor to his wrist. He slowly made a line across his arm and did this repeatedly. He felt better as he watched blood bead to the surface on his arm. He felt the need to do more but this was enough. He rolled his sleeve down and took a deep breath. Maybe now he will feel better. He looked at his clock. It was 12:30. Maybe he should go to bed. If he could sleep. Peter isn’t fond of sleep. Nightmares haunt him almost every night. He crawled into bed, really hoping that nothing disturbs him. 

He woke up in a cold sweat. Not because of a fever. Another nightmare.. He couldn’t breathe and his cuts were stinging. He sat up and walked to the bathroom. Peter wanted to cry but he couldn’t. He looked at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were black, He looked like skin and bones. That’s when he started crying. Sobbing to be more matter of the fact. He rushed to his room and picked up his phone. Peter scrolled through his contacts until he got to Wade and called him. “Hey baby what are you doing up it’s 4 am?!” Wade asked when he picked up the phone. “I-i need you I can’t stop crying. C-can you come over?” Peter answered. “Sure. Be over in 15!” Wade replied as he hung up. Peter curled up under his blankets waiting for Wade. He really couldn’t stop crying. Suddenly the window opened and Wade entered the room. Peter shot up. Wade stared at him for a minute as he walked over to him and sat on Peter’s bed then said “You look like fucking shit.”. He shrugged. Peter already knew that so he went to say “I know” but he was interrupted by Wade saying “Show me your arms Peter.” Peter felt his chest get heavy. “I can see the razor on the desk.” He continued on as he stood up, grabbed the razor and held it then sat back down with the razor in his hand. Peter slowly rolled up his sleeve. The cuts were red and bloody. A few were still bleeding. 

Wade took a hold of his arm and stared at the cuts. Peter felt so anxious. “Let me get you cleaned up okay baby boy?” Wade whispered as he took his hand and led him to the bathroom. “I’m gonna put you in the tub alright?” Wade says to Peter as he started bath water for him. Peter was shaking, sobbing and cold to the touch. “D-daddy I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” Peter muttered between sobs. “It’s okay. Just breathe, baby, it’s alright.” Wade whispers to Peter as he takes Peter’s shirt off. “I’m sorry” He repeats over and over as Wade takes his pants off then his boxers. He picks up Peter bridal style, sits him in the tub and turns off the water. “Peter. Baby please look at me. It’s gonna be alright.” Wade says as he squats down by the tub, staring at Peter. He looks up at Wade with big sad doe eyes and a tear stained face. “Now lemme fix you up.” Wade mutters while he walks to the sink, grabs the first aid kit from under it and opens it. He looks inside for gauze but finds something interesting. Sleeping pills, another razor and a note. “Oh, baby.” He thinks aloud as he puts the items on the sink then he turns to the boy in the tub. Wade sits next to the bathtub and looks at the boy. “Oh, Peter.” he says to the other while Peter stares into nothing. “Run away with me” Peter says lowly. “What?” Wade questions. “Run away with me Wade. I’m tired of living a simple life. Even as Spiderman my life seems simple.” Peter answers as he turns in the tub to face Wade. Blood drips into the tub turning the water red. “I will.” Wade replied as he took a rag and put pressure on Peter’s bleeding cuts…


End file.
